Descubriendo el placer
by nana-2093
Summary: Es irónico pensar que un hombre no conoce los instintos más banales de un ser humano y las consecuencias de los mismos, en especial cuando tiene 26 años de edad y está recién casado. Advertencia lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen

Advertencia: lemon

**Descubriendo el placer**

Es irónico pensar que un hombre no conoce los instintos más banales de un ser humano, en especial cuando tiene 26 años de edad.

Esa era exactamente la sorpresa más grande que se había llevado Sakura Haruno en su primera semana de matrimonio, para su asombro, su esposo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hace una pareja en la intimidad de su habitación, incluso, como se concibe un hijo.

Sasuke Uchiha podía ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes, el único sobreviviente de un prestigioso clan y alguien dedicado en todo lo que hace, pero era un completo ignorante en situaciones relacionadas al sexo opuesto.

Con dificultad entendió el amor, sobrevivió a 4 años en una relación con la ruda alumna de la Tsunade y finalmente se había casado, aunque por su mente en ningún momento se cruzó la idea de tener sexo, según él, un matrimonio es para vivir con alguien de por vida, con quien podrás encargar bebes y te los entregan en la puerta de la casa.

Sakura llevaba casi un mes intentando de todo para despertar los instintos de su esposo, desde lencería, insinuaciones directas en indirectas, bebidas y comida erótica hasta caminar desnuda por toda la casa.

En definitiva aquella mujer se arrepentía una y mil veces de haber esperado hasta su matrimonio para perder la virginidad, si hubiera sabido, habría resuelto el problemita desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y hubiera podido disfrutar de una luna de miel normal.

-¡Estoy al borde de un colapso!- gritó Sakura desesperada mientras trataba de no lanzar el té que Ino le había preparado.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke no caiga, lo único que te queda es ponerlo a ver porno- pronunció la rubia igual de indignada que su amiga.

-¡No!, yo quiero que él lo haga porque se dejo llevar cegado por el placer, no porque tuve que enseñarle viendo películas- sentenció la peli rosa.

-Si las mujeres pudiéramos violar hombres, esa sería la única solución que te daría, definitivamente se me han agotado las ideas- dijo la rubia con cansancio.

-Algo se me ocurrirá, pero no llegare al mes de casada sin haber consumado nuestro amor-mencionó la medico.

Esa era la misión de Sakura Haruno y no descansaría hasta cumplirla, de lo contrario, tendría que recurrir a explicaciones graficas como sugería su amiga.

Totalmente cansada y decepcionada Sakura ingresó a su casa un poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, subió a su habitación, cambio su uniforme por un short y una pequeña blusa que cubría solo hasta sus costillas, según ella, nunca estaba de más mostrar piel.

-¡Ya llegue!- gritó el peli negro esperando que su esposa estuviera en casa.

-Llegaste temprano- afirmó Sakura bajando las escalas hasta encontrarse con el dueño de sus deseos.

-No había mucho por hacer- prenunció el Uchiha regalándole un corto beso a la peli rosa.

-Ya que llegaste temprano, dime, ¿qué quieres para cenar?- preguntó la joven sonriendo.

-Me gustaría volver a comer aquellos camarones que preparaste hace poco- mencionó el joven devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bien, siéntate y ya mismo me pongo a hacerlos- pronunció Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar aquella comida erótica que no funcionó.

Sasuke se dirigió al corredor que daba al patio trasero de la casa, se sentó mientras el viento nocturno revolcaba su cabello, para después mirar el cielo y recordar la conversación que había tenido con Naruto.

Flash back

-¡Estoy exhausto, de veras!- gritó Naruto quitándose su sombrero de Kage.

-¿De que te quejas idiota? Ni siquiera has tenido trabajo esta semana- sentenció Sasuke mirando con desprecio a su amigo.

-¿No?, tu no te imaginas lo demandante que puede llegar a ser Hinata en la cama- refunfuñó Naruto con cara de pervertido.

-¿A qué te refieres con demándate?- preguntó el Uchiha un tanto confundido.

-Vamos dobe, tu sabes a que me refiero, sexo, pero me imagino que a ti te va peor que a mi, Sakura parece ser mucho más exigente- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Sexo?- musitó el peli negro desconcertado.

-Sí dobe, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que es eso?, vamos, tienes 26 años, estas casado, el sexo es como el pan de cada día en la vida de un hombre con esas condiciones- respondió el Hokage tratado de comprender la extraña confusión de Sasuke.

-No se que carajos es eso Naruto- dijo el Uchiha exasperado.

-Bien, voy a suponer que lo que dices es verdad, entonces dime, ¿Qué haces con Sakura en las noches?- preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-Hablar de nuestro día y después dormir-respondió el ninja con tranquilidad.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, entonces antes de dormir ¿nunca la besas, ni la acaricias, ni tienes sexo con ella, ni la haces gemir como loca? ¿Nada de nada?- preguntó el Kage sorprendido.

-No, bueno, le doy un beso de buenas noches y ya- dijo Sasuke con inocencia.

-Si sigues así Sakura te va a pedir el divorcio por no cumplir tus obligaciones como esposo, debes hacerle el amor Sasuke, esa es la prueba máxima en una relación- mencionó el rubio casi en un grito.

-¿Pero como carajos se hace eso?- preguntó el azabache exasperado.

-Es fácil, bésala, quítale la ropa, lame su cuello, acaricia todo su cuerpo, muérdela con suavidad, déjate llevar por tus instintos, es un trabajo en conjunto, ella hará su parte y pasaran una noche muy placentera, créeme- musitó el rubio dejando a su amigo perplejo.

Fin del flash back

-Hacer el amor con Sakura- susurró el Uchiha marcando en su rostro una sonrisa al comprender el extraño comportamiento de su esposa durante las últimas semanas.

-¡Sasuke, la cena esta lista!- gritó Sakura desde el comedor mientras terminaba de acomodaba los platos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?- preguntó el peli negro de manera provocativa en la oreja de su esposa posando sus manos en aquella estrecha cintura.

-Hoy no lo habías hecho- respondió la joven disfrutando la sensación que provocaba aquel hombre al estar pegado de esa manera a su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa- musitó el ninja para después tomar asiento.

La cena transcurrió como todas las demás, algunas anécdotas, risas y problemas laborales.

La noche seguía avanzando, Sakura se había encargado de organizar la mesa del comedor mientras su esposo lavaba los platos, después vieron un rato televisión y finalmente llego el momento que tanto había esperado el azabache, en definitiva pondría en práctica los consejos de Naruto, no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero si eso era lo que quería su esposa, lo haría.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas, era la primera de sus pocas noches como casados en la que guardaban tanto silencio, la tensión se olía en el aire, como en aquella noche que tuvieron su primera cita.

-Sakura- pronunció nervioso el peli negro.

-Dime-dijo la ninja sintiendo como miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago.

Sin decir nada más Sasuke se acercó a su esposa, con sutileza la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, acerco su rostro a su nuca y rozando con su nariz aquel nievo cuello percibió el aroma de aquella loción de cerezas que lo embriagaba.

Con descaro lamio el mismo lugar que acababa de oler, acción que hizo estremecer a la mujer bajo sus brazos, aquella reacción aumento la curiosidad, así que dio unos pequeños y suaves mordiscos antes de apoderarse de los labios de su amada.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, su esposo pasó de no saber nada a tomar la iniciativa de manera certera, no sabía realmente que había pasado, pero si todo esto llegaba a donde ella quería, le daría una recompensa a quien le allá dado una mano en el asunto.

Dejándose llevar por completo le agregó pasión al beso mientras sus manos acariciaban con demasía aquel pecho descubierto y bien formado del azabache.

El Uchiha adentro una de sus manos por la pequeña camisa de la peli rosa, recorrió cada centímetro de aquella estrecha cintura hasta que se encontró con las mamas de la joven, con curiosidad masajeó una de ellas provocando que de los labios de la ninja saliera un quejido placentero.

-Si lo haces sin ninguna prenda puesta quizá me guste más- mencionó la peli rosa con descaro dándole un poco de ayuda a su esposo.

Siguiendo aquellas ordenes quito aquella camisa y después con ayuda de la medico desabrochó al fin aquel sostén que escondía sus majestuosos pechos.

La ninja pego su pecho al de su esposo logrando un rose mucho más completo entre los dos.

A Sasuke todo eso le estaba comenzando a gustar, empezaba a sentir unas ganas insaciables de de acariciar aquel cuerpo frágil, sus oídos clamaban escuchar más de aquellos quejidos placenteros, quería que las suaves manos de su esposa siguieran recorriendo su cuerpo y no sabía porque pero su amiguito comenzaba a sentirse atrapado en aquella prenda bajo su pantalón.

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Les agradecería me digan si quieren o no que termine el fic, aun no me convence pero quería escuchar sus opiniones antes de desistir y borrarlo **


	2. Chapter 2

-¿por qué no me habías dicho que esto era lo que querías?- preguntó Sasuke mientras quitaba el pequeño short y las bragas de su esposa contemplando cada detalle de la figura femenina.

-Pensé que era lo suficientemente obvio- respondió la señora Uchiha atrayendo al azabache a su ahora desnudo cuerpo dejándolo sobre ella.

Entre besos apasionados la peli rosa se encargo de la última prenda que la alejaba de poder consumar su matrimonio como se debía, había esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento, a tal punto que ni los nervios tenían cabida en ese momento.

-Te quiero adentro Sasuke- pronunció Sakura casi en un gemido para después morder los labios de su amante.

-¿Adentro?- musitó el azabache tratando de comprender el significado de esas palabras, en definitiva, ese hombre era un completo ignorante.

Sin decir nada la peli rosa tomó con sus pequeñas manos el miembro viril de su esposo y sin pensar en el posible dolor lo acomodó y con un corto movimiento lo incitó a entrar en su cavidad.

Ese era el estimulo que el Uchiha necesitaba, como si de un interruptor se tratase entró totalmente arrebatándole a su esposa su tan estorbosa virginidad y un grito de dolor que no pudo disimular.

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó Sasuke quedándose quieto y un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien, continua- respondió la peli rosa acostumbrándose a la intromisión.

Sasuke seguía confundido, sin embargo, su cuerpo envuelto en un éxtasis le clamaba moverse.

Comenzando con suaves movimientos, acariciando una de las piernas de su esposa mientras ella recorría su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, el calor aumentaba en aquella habitación matrimonial.

Suspiros brotaban de sus bocas mientras los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

La experiencia no tenia definición exacta, era algo tan magnifico y glorioso que parecía pecado haber esperado tanto para descubrir el placer uniendo sus cuerpos.

-¡Ah, Sasuke!- gimió Sakura sintiendo como su esposo aumentaba cada vez más las embestidas llevándola a la locura, no existía tiempo ni lugar, todo se detenía para ellos dos.

-Sa ku ra mm- gimió Sasuke sin poder evitarlo, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, su estreches, su tibieza, sus gemidos, el dulce olor que emanaba su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo lo incitaba.

Todo parecía estar a punto de acabar, sus cuerpos lo podían presagiar, o al menos sí el de Sakura, unas cuantas embestidas más y una corriente de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo obligándola a arquear su espalda, enterrar las uñas en al espalda del azabache y dejar salir un ultimo gemido.

Al poco tiempo su esposo atravesó por la misma sensación, un clímax que lo dejo exhausto como su esposa y con al respiración agitada.

Por un momento permanecieron en la misma posición que segundos antes les había brindado tanto placer, sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad y un corto beso en la comisura de los labios sello el final de aquel primer encuentro.

Sus cuerpos descansaban uno al lado del otro, sus respiraciones había tomado su normal devenir, pero sus muecas de alegría seguían presentes en el rostro, tanta dicha parecía haber esfumado el cansancio y las ganas de dormir.

-Sasuke- musitó la joven ninja con un tono divertido y cargado de alegría.

-Dime- respondió con su típica voz sensual el Uchiha.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente Sakura acercándose al pecho de su esposo y recargando en el su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó Sasuke un tanto confundido mientras procedía a descargar su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la ninja.

-Porque sólo tú me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo- respondió con suma inocencia como si de una niña se tratase.

-Quien debe darte las gracias soy yo, porque tú me enseñaste el perdón, el amor, la perseverancia y el placer- dijo el Uchiha acariciando el rosado cabello de su esposa.

-Te amo señor Uchiha- mencionó Sakura casi en un canto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Y yo a usted señora Uchiha- agregó el joven.

Aquella mujer podía ser molesta, iracunda y excesivamente agresiva, pero era del azabache, nadie más conocía su lado dócil y compasivo, incluso, nadie llegaría a conocer su lado salvaje y los más bajo de sus instintos como él lo había comenzado a hacer.

Por su lado él era un renegado en proceso de aceptación, reservado y con mirada fría pero profunda, un hombre que para muchos era sinónimo de ser un tempano de hielo, pero para Sakura él era una llama de fuego ardiente cargado de buenos sentimientos que sólo ella sabía distinguir.

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic y tomarse la molestia de leerlo, lamento la tardanza y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Recuerden dejar comentarios, un beso y hasta el próximo capitulo **


	3. Chapter 3

El Tiempo transcurrió con suma rapidez, un año exactamente, tiempo en el cual habían ocurrido un sinfín de cosas, buenas y malas, algo lógico en la vida, en especial de casados, pero no vale la pena hacer énfasis en todo aquello, sólo en la graciosa conversación que Sasuke había tenido con su esposa hacia una semana.

**Flash back.**

-Sakura ¿supiste que Naruto y Hinata van a tener un hijo?- preguntó con serenidad el azabache mientras toma a su café de la mañana.

-Sí- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa sentándose en frente de su esposo para comer algunas frutas como desayuno.

-¿Cuánto crees que se demoren en traerle al bebé?- preguntó con curiosidad el azabache tomando otro sorbo de café.

-Pues, según tengo entendido alrededor de 7 meses- respondió la peli rosa un tanto confundida por la curiosidad e su esposo.

-¿Un bebé se demora tanto en fabricarse?- siguió confundido el azabache.

-Si Sasuke, un bebé se demora en estar listo para nacer 9 meses- respondió Sakura aun más confundida.

-No entiendo, entonces si se demora tanto ¿cómo es el proceso de fabricación?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha terminando de tomar su café.

-respóndeme algo primero ¿Cómo crees que es el proceso para tener un hijo?- preguntó Sakura sospechando que su esposo ignora tanto del tema como del sexo hace algún tiempo atrás.

-Pues supongo que la pareja se comunica con algún proveedor de bebés, encarga uno con ciertas características y cuando está listo les llega a la casa totalmente gratis- respondió Sasuke con suma seguridad en sus palabras.

-Jajaja ¡no lo pedo creer! Jajaja- Sakura no podía parar de reír, eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su vida, ni los niños decían semejantes sandeces, aunque ralamente nada podía sorprenderla, en definitiva su esposo era un idiota en cuestiones básicas de la especie.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke exasperado.

-Es que jajaja tu crees que jajaja los bebés son un encargo jajaja- trataba de pronunciar la joven pero la risa no la dejaba continuar, sentía que su abdomen le dolía de tanto reír y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por la misma acción.

Sasuke no respondió nada, sus ojos carmesí miraban a su esposa con sumo desprecio, detestaba que se burlaran de él, en especial ella.

-Lo siento cariño, es que es muy graciosa tu teoría- mencionó la ninja conteniendo su risa y respirando profundo para continuar –Sasuke un bebé no se encarga, un bebé se hace, el sexo no es sólo por placer, también es para procrear- musitó Sakura esperando la reacción de su esposo.

-Explícame- sugirió el azabache ocultando su curiosidad y manteniendo su postura seria.

-cuando una mujer y un hombre tienen sexo mientras la mujer está en su etapa fértil, uno de los espermatozoides del hombre que están en el semen y el ovulo que está en la mujer se unen y comienza la formación del bebé, durante los 9 meses se transforma y crece en la madre y cuando finalmente cumple el tiempo la madre da a luz- explicó la medico de forma resumida.

Sasuke no respondió, eso era mucha información en tan poco tiempo, las cosas no le quedaban lo suficientemente claras.

Sakura por su parte buscó entre sus libros de medicina alguno con ilustraciones donde pudiera mostrarle a su confundido esposo el proceso de concepción, en definitiva, sin con eso no le quedaba claro tendría que buscar un video educativo para niños.

**Fin del flash back.**

Dicho y hecho, para que Sasuke comprendiera fue necesario mostrarle un video educativo que le aclaró todas las dudas, aunque para comprender la labor de parto fue necesario mostrarle un video sin censura de la realidad, algo que lo dejo con nauseas y mareos por un buen rato, aunque todo eso no fue suficiente para quitar de su mente una propuesta para su esposa.

-Sakura ¿Qué opinas de tener un bebé?- preguntó con seguridad el azabache mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que me estas preguntando?- cuestionó la ninja cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana para sentarse y mirar a su esposo iluminado solo por una lámpara.

-Sí ¿cuál es el problema? Estamos casados, tenemos buenos ingresos monetarios, tenemos una casa grande, nos amamos, tenemos edad suficiente para poder asumir la responsabilidad, no veo ningún inconveniente Sakura- exclamó el ninja sentándose para ver directamente a su esposa.

-Lo sé Sasuke, y yo de verdad quiero que tengamos hijos, pero hay dos cosas, la primera, debo dejar de planificar y esperar cuando quede embarazada, eso no será de la noche a la mañana, y segundo, debes tener en cuenta que un hijo no es un juguete, demanda mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, nuestra vida cambiara totalmente- aseguró la ninja un poco preocupada de cómo pueden ser las cosas con un hijo.

-Es un riesgo que vale la pena tomar, pero sólo si tu estas dispuesta, la decisión es de dos no de uno- aseguró Sasuke acariciando el rostro de Sakura para tranquilizarla, ella tenía razón, pero el quería ser padre, ese era quizá el sueño más grande de su vida, restaurar el clan con aquella dulce pero fuerte mujer.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo en esto? ¿No me dejaras sola con los hijos que podamos llegar a tener?- preguntó igual de angustiada la joven para luego esperar una respuesta mientras muerde sus labios.

-Eso nunca lo dudes, esto lo hacemos juntos, lo vivimos juntos y lo lucharemos juntos hasta el final- mencionó Sasuke para luego besar la frente de la ya tranquila Sakura.

-Mañana mismo dejaré de planificar- agregó la joven y besó al azabache de forma demandante para luego agregar –prepárate, porque a partir de mañana se multiplicarán nuestras sesiones de placer-

Sin decir nada Sasuke retomo los labios de su esposa de forma apasionada, en definitiva, la emoción le había quitado el sueño y no desaprovecharía oportunidad para sentir vibrar aquel pequeño cuerpo.

**Hola, espero les allá gustado, gracias por leer, un beso y nos leemos después **** no olviden los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Seis meses han pasado desde que aquella joven pareja decidió intentar traer al mundo una vida más, intentos fallidos, dudas y un sin número de intentos se resumían de nuevo en una prueba de embarazo sobre la mesa de noche de Sakura, la incertidumbre la invadía, tenía síntomas desde hacia dos o tres semanas, no perdía la esperanza, nunca la perdió, siempre estuvo consiente de lo difícil que seria concebir en especial luego de planificar por un año completo.

Está vez no quiso mencionar sus dudas a Sasuke, no quería que se decepcionara de nuevo, el nunca decía nada malo, siempre era optimista, pero ella podía leer en sus ojos la melancolía de no lograrlo nunca, en definitiva si está vez no lograba estar embarazada buscaría ayuda medica.

Pasó cerca de una hora, la prueba seguramente ya habría arrojado un resultado, pero estaba nerviosa, no encontraba el coraje suficiente para mirar ni mucho menos para decepcionarse.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, de verdad quería ser madre, tenía la idea siempre presente, cuando veía a Hinata casi a punto de terminar el tiempo para dar a luz un sentimiento de alegría la invadía, se imaginaba a ella misma con aquella inmensa barriga sitiando golpecitos de su hijo.

Otra lágrima rodó, no tuvo más que encomendarse a las potestades divinas para que le hicieran el milagro, secó sus lágrimas, corrió a su habitación, pronto llegaría Sasuke y no quería que encontrara la prueba en caso de que fuera negativo el resultado.

Camino despacio, se acerco con los ojos cerrados a la pequeña mesa de noche y se sentó en su cama, palpando encontró la prueba, dio una ultima suplica de fe y abrió sus enormes ojos jade, no pudo contener su llanto al ver el resultado, estaba sobresaltada, tanto que no notó la presencia del Uchiha que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Ah!- gritó con agonía la peli rosa mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella, se puso en cuclillas delante de su esposa y la miró con tranquilidad al rostro.

La medico lo miró expectante, secó a tientas sus lagrimas sin soltar la prueba de embarazo y se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo al piso.

-lo logramos cariño, lo logramos- pronunció Sakura mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y el llanto regresaba.

El azabache se quedo estupefacto, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no parecía real, más bien era como uno de tanto sueños que había tenido en los últimos meses.

-Sasuke ¿no estas feliz?- preguntó Sakura angustiada cambiando sus lágrimas de felicidad por unas de tristeza, algo que hizo volver al ninja a la realidad.

- ¡Ey, no! no es eso cariño, claro que estoy feliz, solo que me parece increíble, parece mentira que al fin lo lográramos luego de tanto intentarlo- mencionó el azabache atrayendo a la joven nuevamente a su cuerpo y abrazándola con suma ternura.

-¡Vamos a ser padres! Tengo una pequeña criaturita creciendo dentro de mi- gritó la peli rosa emocionada poniéndose de pie para dejar parar a su esposo.

Sasuke se paró, agarró a la sonriente Sakura y la levanto un poco del suelo con un abrazo para luego bajarla rápidamente y no lastimarla.

-Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo mi pequeña molestia!- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo poco común en él.

-Yo te amo más mí malhumorado- agregó divertida la joven para después besar a su esposo suavemente.

Ese era el inicio de una nueva vida, ya nada sería como antes, ahora se convertían oficialmente en una familia, una completa, con más dolores de cabeza y una infinidad de alegrías, porque el placer en definitiva no es solo sexo, también son los pequeños detalles y bendiciones que trae consigo la vida.

**Hola, espero les guste este capitulo, mil gracias por leer y recuerden los comentarios, un beso **** y hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron varios meses de tortura y felicidad mezcladas, no fue nada fácil para la joven pareja, en especial porque a Sasuke le dieron los síntomas del embarazo que no tuvo su esposa durante los primeros meses, algo curioso, poco común, pero cierto.

Sakura estaba bastante irritable, parecía a punto de estallar y era cada vez más sensible, pero valía la pena la espera, faltaba aun tiempo para los nueve meses exactos, pero en realidad dentro de poco sería el parto, algo normal en embarazos múltiples.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a los Uchiha, mellizos, eso tendría, dos bebés a la vez, un niño a quien llamarían Hikari y una niña a quien llamarían Mitzuki.

Para la peli rosa y el azabache esos dos pequeños eran una recompensa a tanta espera, eran consientes de que todo sería el doble de difícil, pero no importaba, el clan Uchiha en manos de Sasuke y Sakura tendría muchos descendientes, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, pues se rumoraba que como mínimo tendrían cinco hijos, sucesores que esperaban educar lo suficientemente bien como para cortar aquella clase de maldición de rivalidad entre hermanos que cargaba tan prestigiosa familia.

Aquella tarde del 19 de octubre sería la última reunidos con sus amigos antes e ser oficialmente padres.

Todos llevaban presentes a los dos pequeños primogénitos, se escuchaban risas, el hijo de un año de Ino y Sai correteaba junto con la pequeña niña de dos años de Neji y Ten ten al agotado Akamaru.

El pequeño niño de Naruto y Hinata dormía plácidamente y la hija de Temari y Shikamaru a sus cortos 4 años de edad observaba con curiosidad la gran barrida de Sakura.

Toda una nueva generación unida, un nuevo futuro para Konoha se tejía en las manos de los ninjas, incluso en las de los nunca pensados como Lee, quien tenía un hijo de un mes de nacido con una adorable y "cejotas mujer" como le decía Naruto.

-Oye teme, he estado pensando, como ustedes tendrán una niña y yo tengo un niño…- trató de pronunciar el rubio pero un golpe lo detuvo.

-¡Ni en tus sueños dobe!- gritó iracundo el Uchiha provocando en todos una carcajada.

-¿Y si tu hija se enamora de Minato? Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo- pronunció Kakashi que acababa de llegar, tarde como siempre.

-¡Cállate! Aun no ha nacido Mitzuki y ya me están haciendo dar dolor de cabeza con sus suposiciones- refunfuño el azabache incrementando las risas de los invitados.

-Al parecer mi pequeña tiene un papá muy celoso, pero mírale el lado positivo al pequeño Minato en caso de que pase algo en un futuro, al menos sabemos donde vive para saldar cuentas si la hace sufrir- agregó Sakura con un aire maquiavélico que hizo tragar saliva a Naruto y promover los comentarios divertidos entre los invitados.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, la noche no se dio espera y mucho menos el amanecer, la hora había llegado, era 20 de octubre en la mañana, todo estaba listo en la sala de partos, era el momento decisivo, los esposos Uchiha entraban juntos al hospital y saldrían con dos integrantes más.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinco años han pasado exactamente desde que nacieron Hikari y Mitzuki, sin embargo, la familia siguió creciendo de manera frecuente, un hijo por año, sí, el restaurar el clan era enserio, aquella joven pajera no sólo asumió esa responsabilidad, también aseguraban que por cada hijo la felicidad en aquel inmenso hogar aumentaba.

Cuatro hijos más ahora corren, gatean y balbucen por los amplios corredores de la mansión Uchiha.

Itachi es el tercero en la lista de hijos, seguido por la pequeña Aimi y por ultimo los gemelos Hiroki y Kiyoshi.

Seis niños, un reto, en especial en los momentos claves del día como la hora de las comidas, del baño y de la siesta, esos instantes parecían definitivamente un carrera contra reloj, que para los padres Uchiha era motivo de sonrisas cuando finalmente los veían dormir plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, además, aquella inmensa paz era el momento perfecto para un tiempo en pareja.

-Hay días en los que me preguntó si todo esto es real, es increíble que tengamos seis hijos lindos y sanos- mencionó la peli rosa cobijando a los gemelos mientras su esposo la esperaba en la puerta.

- Seis motivos para levantarnos todos los días y seguir adelante- agregó el azabache tomando de la mano a su esposa para ir juntos a la habitación matrimonial.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando aun tenía quince años que tu volverías, te casarías conmigo y tendríamos seis hijos no lo hubiera creído- dijo Sakura cerrando tras de ella la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo mirando maliciosamente al Uchiha.

- Deberíamos tener otro hijo ¿qué te parece?- mencionó el ninja pegando su cuerpo al de la peli rosa dejándola acorralada en la puerta.

-A ti te doy todos los hijos que quieras- agregó la ninja sintiendo como Sasuke comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con besos mientras desamarraba su delantal.

Estar juntos en lo más placentero de los instintos animales era como una droga, sus cuerpos siempre clamaban sentirse, un calor casi culminante los empujaba a tocarse, besarse y unirse en uno.

Las piernas de Sakura rodeaban la cadera de Sasuke, con sus suaves y delicadas manos levantaba hasta donde podía aquella prenda que al alejaba de sentir el trabajado cuerpo de su esposo mientras este apretaba su trasero y mordía su oreja.

En pasos rápidos Sasuke llego a la cama y deposito con sumo cuidado a su amada, su cabello largo y rosa desparramado en la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el vestido subido que dejaba apreciar sus piernas torneadas lo volvían loco, él no sabía exactamente que era pero hasta los más mínimos detalles del cuerpo de esa mujer le incitaban el más puro amor mezclado con deseo carnal.

-¿Lo haces o te lo repito?-preguntó de manera provocativa la ninja quitándose aquel estorboso vestido y quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Repítemelo- sentenció el azabache para luego lamer el cuello de su esposa.

-Te quiero adentro Sasuke- dijo Sakura casi en un gemido desabrochando el pantalón del azabache.

Siguiendo con el ritual amoroso las prendas sobraban, entre jalones y manos desesperadas toda la ropa quedó en el suelo, sus cuerpos finalmente podían sentir la suavidad del otro haciendo recorrer una chispa electrizante por sus cuerpos.

Un beso apasionado y demandante no se hizo esperar, las manos de la peli rosa recorrían la espalda del Uchiha mientras este acariciaba con una de sus manos aquella amplia cadera hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura de su mujer.

-Hazlo- ordenó la joven y como si sus palabras fueran órdenes entro en aquella húmeda cavidad sacando un gemido a aquella mujer que se vio ahogado entre sus manos.

En un rápido movimiento Sakura quedo sobre su esposo, quería tomar las riendas, del momento, en definitiva la monotonía jamás era una opción.

Los movimientos eran lentos pero aumentaban con ayuda de Sasuke quien mantenía agarrada su cadera.

-¡Ah! Mmm- gemía la peli rosa con el tono más bajo que podía dejando ir su cabeza para atrás a causa del placer.

Sasuke disimulaba los sonidos tanto como podía, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, el pacer invadía sus cuerpos, quizá todo terminaría pronto así que en un ágil movimiento cambio nuevamente con al peli rosa de posición para encargarse del final.

Un grito de placer ahogado en un beso apasionado y una corriente electrizando sus cuerpos fue lo único que quedo de aquel fascinante orgasmo al que llegaron juntos dejándolos tatamente exhaustos pero reconfortados.

Recostados uno al lado del otro trataban de regular sus respiraciones, en sus rostros aun se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos se rosaban tímidamente.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sus cuerpos se abrazaban y como de costumbre Sasuke acariciaba aquel frondoso cabello rosa mientras la cabeza de la joven descansaba en su pecho.

-Sasuke- mencionó la peli rosa con un tono tímido.

-Dime- musitó el azabache cerrando sus ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres otro hijo tan pronto?- preguntó vacilante la señora Uchiha.

-Sólo si tú quieres- agregó el ninja abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

Sakura apoyándose en uno de sus codos procedió a mirar fijamente a su esposo, sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-Sasuke, estoy embarazada otra vez- soltó finalmente la medico sin perder aquella tierna sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó el azabache un tanto sorprendido.

-Creo que un mes, aunque apenas hoy me hice la prueba y dio positiva- respondió Sakura para luego ser abrazada con ternura por su esposo.

-Te amo- agregó Sasuke para luego besar nuevamente a la peli rosa.

-¡Wa, wa, wa!- se escuchó un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua.

-Parece que uno de los gemelos quiere que papi vaya a darle tetero- dijo Sakura divertida rompiendo el beso con su esposo.

-Eres una tramposa, esta noche te toca a ti- refunfuño divertido el azabache.

-Ni en tus sueños, ahora ve antes de que despierte a los demás- sentenció Sakura con firmeza pero manteniendo su sonrisa, ninguna otra opción le quedo a Sasuke, ella tenía razón, esa noche era su turno de atender a los más pequeños.

Los Uchiha, un prestigioso clan que resurgía de las sombras, una pareja con seis pequeños y un bebé en camino, niños que unidos a toda una nueva generación ninja serían el futuro de la aldea, trayendo consigo un sin número de nuevas aventuras, tristezas, alegrías y a su vez la continuidad de un linaje de guerreros.

**Hola, bueno este es el final, espero que este fic si sea de su agrado, mil gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, un beso y hasta la próxima **


End file.
